Broken
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: Hail is a loner, she always has been. During the outbreak It's about nearly impossible to find her Sister when she keeps running into a certain redneck and his group. Maybe she isn't as much as a loner as she thinks she is. Pre Walking Dead. Rated T for Strong language and suggestive themes.
1. First Meeting

The sound of the moaning was still close and I didn't have much time on my hands, then again I never have time on my hands, running from the Walkers was more than exhausting.

The highway seemed more than packed with them, I was quick to jump over the railing and tumble down the grassy hill and into the woods, I could still hear their twisted moans behind me, with one quick movement I got up and began to run through the woods.

I looked behind to see the same seven that had chased me for the past twenty minutes, how badly did I want to take the shotgun off my back and put a shell into them.

But I couldn't though. Sound, that was what attracted them, I learned the hard way. Finally giving up on thinking I could out run them I impatiently pulled out two of my knifes and turned to face them, I quickly threw both of them, which both knifes stuck into two of the Walkers skulls.

I pulled out another two knifes and threw it at them, when I saw them drop I quickly pulled out another knife then went over and stabbed one walker in the skull, I quickly dodged another's grip then jammed the knife in the walkers face, I then pulled out another knife and threw it at the last walker.

Quickly I went to each walker and retrieved my knives. I needed to make camp somewhere, definitely not on the ground. My eyes scanned each tree, none looked climb-able

Atlanta's 'Safe zone' was just like the others, a trap that almost got me killed. Jesus Christ they were everywhere, I was lucky to make it out.

Luck, that was all I had. That and the will to survive. It's not like I have a purpose for it, I have nobody. I never really had anyone before the world went to shit.

This just gives me something to do. Find food, survive another day. Never get attached to anyone.

That was the rule I lived by, 'Never get attached' to anyone or anything. It's all I ever knew.

If I wanted to survive that's how it was supposed to be, always live in the moment. To be honest my out look on life...Sucked.

But still, I don't know what made me come this far, why I refused to just let myself be eaten, and let the old pain go away. Maybe it's because I always found a way out, that I knew the pain would end.

Either way, I wasn't going to survive long in these woods, it was way to open. Maybe if it was a year ago I would be scared of things like Raccoons and possible Coyotes eating me.

I wasn't scared of the Walkers getting me, but I preferred to not be eaten. Once I felt comfortable with my surroundings I stopped running and decided to walk.

I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and let it down. It was dark chocolate brown, with caramel colored highlights. It had big loose messy curls in it.

Sighing I pulled it up into a messy bun, then fixed my navy blue long sleeve V neck top.

My skinny jeans had slits in them, it started from my thighs and went all the way down to my ankles, some slits showed skin others didn't. Other then that I just had a plain pair of black combat boots.

Then there was my Shotgun, it was a sentimental value to me. And I'm not kidding when I say I would've killed anyone that tried to touch it.

After that there was my two trusty Berettas , they were both strapped to my belt, hidden by my top.

I won't even bother to go into detail about all of the knives I had strapped and hidden all over my body.

I didn't have any friends before the zombie apocolyapse, I only had my sister. Who I was trying to find at that very moment.

We where split up when the virus started, ever since then I've been trying to find her. Well knowing that she is now probably a Walker. But she was skilled. She never went through the pain I did and what I suffered.

I won't lie, she wasn't me, she wasn't the quickest thinker either. But she was still skilled.

My pace began to quicken as I saw the sun setting. I had guessed it was probably going to be another restless night.

As the sun began to go down I stiffly walked. It was nowhere near cold outside, if anything it felt like 75 degree's and I was in a long sleeve top.

I didn't dare pull up the sleeves though, too much of my past was written on them, too much pain for me to revisit.

When the sun had finally gone down the darkness slowly filled the woods shifting into the night time. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a gunfire though.

People were yelling and a woman screaming, trying to ignore it I continued to walk.

Just then I heard the most heart-wrecking scream from a girl.

"God dammit," I rolled my eyes and pulled my shotgun off my back and began to run towards the gunfire.

I wasn't a hero, I didn't always run in and save people, most the time I would ignore them, the people kept the Walkers busy, which meant a better chance for me.

But, something inside me was gnawing away with a pang of guilt. Just then I saw a fire up ahead, and people running around.

"LET GO OF ME!" A woman screamed, I could see her on the ground trying to get a walker off of her. I quickly went to her and aimed my shotgun and shot it in the head.

Giving me wide-eyed look she quickly got up, she said nothing and ran off.

Hearing a moan behind me I ducked and turned around to see a Walker, it was an ugly bastard, had a huge rip on the side of it's mouth with dried blood, it's blood covered teeth and gums were showing.

I use the butt of my gun to smack it in face then fire.

Just then I see two men, one with a crossbow and the other with a rifle.

The one with the crossbow quickly shot the last Walker in the head and the other guy with the rifle came my way.

"Drop the gun!" He demanded.

"How about no," I replied with a flat expression and reloaded.

He came closer to me, his brown eyes cut me like a knife.

"Drop the gun," He repeated with a growl.

I groaned, this was why I didn't want to be a hero, this is where it got me!

"Look, I'm not bitten, what threat could I possibly pose?" I asked as I put my shotgun on my back.

Just then the one with the crossbow came up, "Not to pick sides but she did save Amy,"

I gave a nod, "What he said,"

The one with the rifle stiffened and lowered his rifle, "Alright, but any smart moves and there will be a pickaxe in your head,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Jesus Christ. Look I don't mean any harm. I'm just a random girl who every now and then comes in and helps people, now if you don't mind, I gotta go find somewhere to sleep,"

I turned around and began to walk.

"Wait!"

I groaned and turned around, "Look it's getting dark and I don't have much time. Make it fast,"

The guy slung his rifle on his back and walked to me, "You did save one of our members. So thank you, if you want, you can stay with us," He offered.

I gave a sour look, "Members? You mean there's more of you?"

"About twenty," He gave a nod, "Food, water and shelter,"

I crossed my arms, reminding myself how I never fit in with groups, "Sounds awesome, but no thanks,"

"Then I guess you have your own group?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Just me,"

"It's already dark, and you're saying you don't have a group or a place to stay...And you want to roam the woods at night?"

"Sums it up. Look, I appreciate the concern but I don't play well with people," I replied still holding a sour look.

"Just for one night, it's the least we can do. And maybe if you wanted to, you can stay," He replied.

I sighed, he wasn't going to give up on this, "Fine,"

He gave a small smile, "I'm Shane,"

"Hail," I replied dryly.

Just then I see the girl and the guy come up.

"That's Daryl and Amy. We better get back to camp, come on," Shane signals me to follow him.

We all quickly began to walk, I should've just said no. It would of been easier for me, I wouldn't have to talk to people and answer questions.

"Thanks," I snapped my head to the right to see the girl, "Thanks, for saving me. Amy," SHe held out a hand as she used the other to push away her straight blonde hair, she had pretty gray eyes.

Forcing myself to shake her hand I stifled up, "Hail,"

"So I take it you're not from around here?" And there came the questions.

I gave a shrug, "I was originally from 'Bama,"

"Alabama? You don't have the accent, I take it you lost it?" Amy asked.

"When I was eighteen I moved to L.A. after living there so long, I just kinda lost it," I explained.

Amy gave a nod, "So, how's life?"

I liked her already.

* * *

I sat away from the fire as I listened to the conversations, it was a pain when I was introduced to everyone, I still caught a few of them staring at me.

Including Daryl, he hadn't said a word to me, as if knowing I didn't want to talk.

He had short scruffy brown hair with those bright blue eyes and a farmers tan to match. I won't even start on how ripped he is, but then again, almost every guy I see here is ripped, but he... Never mind.

I just tried my hardest to talk as little as possible.

"So it's true? You saved my sister?" A blond asked. She looked a lot like Amy, both had blond hair, Amy had straight her, but this one had curly hair and the same gray eyes.

I gave a nod.

"Do you mind?" She asked indicating if she could sit across from me.

_Yes I really do mind._

It was only one night, so I decided to be giving. I shook my head and she took a seat across from me.

"I'm Andrea, her sister. I was out fishing when you got back," She explained.

"Hail," I said shortly.

Andrea gave a small chuckle, "Not much of a talker are you?"

"Actions are worth a thousand words right?" I replied trying to not give in to the smile that was tugging on my lips.

Andrea nodded, "I agree with that. So, I take it Hail is a nickname?"

She was the first to ask, some just gave me a odd look and others were surprised.

I gave a slow nod, "Hayley, that's my real name. When I was Seven my Four year old cousin said my name should of been spelt H-A-I-L-E-Y, instead of H-A-Y-L-E-Y. That's when my sister went off his spelling and started calling me Hail, everyone thought it was cute so they started calling me that. Ever since then, that's what I've been known by,"

"So, they all called you Hail?" Andrea asked.

I nodded, "My father would use my name all the time," My stomach began to twist and turn.

Andrea must of sensed this cause she then changed the topic, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get my name changed as a child. I basically lived in a freaking boat,"

I snorted out a laugh, "A boat?"

Andrea had that sense about her that made me feel comfortable, Amy had it too. They were easy to talk to unlike other people.

Andrea smiled and nodded, "He was a fisherman, and he took me fishing with him, everyday. I probably sat in that damn boat more then I did in my own house,"

"Well, I guess it came in handy considering the dead is walking, " I replied with smirk.

Andrea nodded. It's quiet for awhile, but we both seem more then comfortable with that.

"Who is this little fox?" I heard a gruff voice ask as he stares at me.

Andrea cut her eyes at him, "Merle, go away."

"Maybe we should let her decide on that," He gives a grin showing his yellow stained teeth,

I scratched my head unsure of how to answer, he was probably a druggie. Of course this didn't affect me. I never really looked at people differently, whether they were druggies to drunks.

"Hail," I replied with a shrug.

He just chuckled, "Well, Hail maybe me and you can go to my tent and-." He was cut off by Daryl yanking him back from me.

"Merle, for gods sake will you jus' leave the girl alone," Daryl said roughly as he yanked Merle away.

Merle grunted, "Protective bastard..."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he slumped down by Andrea and looked at me, "Sorry 'bout him,"

I shook my head, "No reason to be,"

Daryl gave me a funny look and stayed quiet.

**Daryl's POV**

Had she really just said that it didn't matter? That my brother had just walked up to her and talked to her like that?

She was a quiet 'lil thing. She looked 'bout 5'3 maybe 5'5, her hair was a deep brown color that was put into a bun. What I really didn't understand was why the hell was she wearing a long sleeve.

But that didn't matter, she had those deep blue eyes that could melt even Merle's heart.

I was wonderin' what was runnin' through her mind, she looked on alert. She was a persistent lil' bastard on not wanting to stay.

"So, Hail, how old are you?" Andrea asked curiously.

Hail raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "Twenty one,"

Damn, she looked older, just by the way she held herself and acted, she looked 'bout twenty six.

Andrea looked surprised as well, before she could respond we saw Merle face-plant the ground in a funny position.

Andrea bursted out laughing and I began to chuckle.

I looked over at Hail who was failing to not smile. Even when she tried not to smile I could still see the dimples pop on her face. She finally gave in and began to chuckle letting her full smile appear.

That was something I could get use to, I quickly reminded myself that she was dead set determined to leave camp tomorrow, maybe she would reconsider.

"I don't suppose he does that often," Hail said through her laughing.

I shook my head, "Jus' depends on his mood,"

Hail stretched then gave a remark, "It would be awesome to know what time it is at the moment,"

"It would be awesome to always know what time it is," Andrea replied with a smirk.

"It would be awesome to have a computer too," Hail added.

Andrea grinned, "And chocolate,"

"And makeup, god I miss that,' Hail sighed.

"Should we even bring up the lingerie's?" Andrea and Hail both began to laugh at seeing my face.

"And now Imma go," I said as I got up.

"We won't miss you!" Hail called out as I began to walk towards the fire.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down.

**{Hail's POV}**

"We shouldn't of held that against him," I chuckled as I leaned back against a rock.

"He'll get over it," Andrea replied with a smug look, "So what did you do before all of this?"

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, "Nothing that's important to talk about,"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Andrea said with grin.

I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" Andrea asked questioningly.

I sigh as I come over and lean against her ear.

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?" Andrea said bursting with laughter getting the whole camps attention.

I crossed my arms with a grim look, "Yeah,"

"What's so funny?" Glenn asked as he came and sat by us. Glenn was Korean I think, Black hair, olive skin with dark brown eyes, he was probably the first to start talking to me other then Amy.

I cut my eyes at Andrea indicating for her to not say.

"Sorry Glenn but she won't let me," Andrea continued too laugh.

Glenn looked at me for a second, "Were you a super model?"

I snorted out a laugh, "A super model? Really?"

"Ok maybe not. The worst thing you could be is a Prostitute," Glenn replied was shrug.

Andrea went hysterical in laughter as I face-palmed, "It's around there,"

"An exotic dancer?"

Andrea held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"Oh my god..." I said in disgust as I continued to face-palm.

"You know, I could see you as an exotic dancer," Andrea managed to cough up over he laughter.

"Really Andrea? Really?" I scoffed offended.

Andrea came over and sat by me and playfully punched my arm, "Come on Hail, you're so uptight,"

"I think you would be uptight too if people thought you were a stripper," I scoffed bluntly.

"She's to small to be a stripper!" Daryl chimed in.

I flipped him off, "I could of easily had been a stripper if I wanted!"

Everyone went into a fit of laughter as I chuckle.

"So are you?" Glenn choked out.

I shook my head, "Just because I said I could've been a stripper doesn't mean I am,"

"Then what the hell did you do?" T Dog asked as he wiped his eyes.

I shook my head stubbornly, "I don't want to talk about it,"

Everyone begins to try to get me to talk but I refuse to budge.

"Ok, ok. What is your specialty when it comes to fighting?" Jacqui asks.

I sit there for a moment and debate, "Throwing knives, that's what I'm good at if I can't shoot 'em,"

"That may be affective, but I don't think it's as affective as a crossbow," Daryl chimed in as I looked at him, he was cleaning his crossbow at the moment.

I just shook my head, "It just takes precision. Something I'm pretty sure rednecks don't have,"

"Oh burned!" Glenn said as everyone chuckled, Daryl included.

"Says the girl from 'Bama," Daryl smirked.

"True, but I'm pretty sure living in L.A. for all of those years kinda rubbed the redneck right off me," I crossed my arms amused.

Daryl just chuckled, "If you're so confident then we'll just have to settle it tomorrow,"

"Perhaps if I have enough time, I might just take you up on that bet," I said as I got up, I then looked t Lori, "I don't mean to be a kill joy but I'm a little tired and I'm gonna need some rest for my trip tomorrow, is there a place where I can sleep?"

Lori gave a small smile and nodded as she got up, "Right this way,"

I quickly followed her as we went a little ways from camp, "So where are you headed when you leave tomorrow?" Lori asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Going back to Atlanta and getting some supplies then making my way to Seattle,"

"Long trip, is there a reason you going there?" Lori asked.

"My sister might be there, I don't know yet but I'll probably jack a car and just do that for as long as possible," I replied as we got to a tent.

"Here we are, see you in the morning. And good luck with finding your sister," Lori said sincerely.

I just gave a nod and watched her walk back to the fire, I sighed and zipped open the tent and got in the zipped it up again.

I then laid down on a sleeping back and closed my eyes, tomorrow was going to be a very productive day.

**A\N: Wassup People!? Ok so, umm, lol this the first chapter (*derp*) XD I would like to say, yes I know Shane is kinda OOC in this first chapter, but he will slowly turn into the Shane we know, lol just really slowly XD This is also set before The Walking Dead actually starts, so this is about 2 months after the outbreak. Hail might seem a little snobby in this chapter but I promise she'll get better XD Lol and Daryl is probably kinda OOC in this too, but I need to write a few more chapters before I can get his personality down. **

**Anyways I'm off, Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	2. Down and Dirty

My eyes slowly opened to see the light reflecting off the tent, I quickly got up and looked to the left, my shotgun was still where I left it as well as my two pistols, then there was my pile of throwing knives that I kept all along my body.

I quickly got up and fixed the sleeping bag then put my pistols back on my belt and my shotgun of my back, I then went through my knives.

I quickly put my combat boots back on then slipped a knife in the back of one boot and one in the other boot.

I then fixed my hair and grabbed two smaller knifes, I mean these were no bigger then two quarters each, the handles where decorated too look like a hair accessory.

I put my hair back in it's bun and put the two small hair accessory knieves in it, the blades didn't cut my hair thank god, but with enough force it could easily take out a person if I used the knife just right.

Then I put another small sheathed knife in between my bust, it had a sheath on it so there wasn't a worry there.

After that I put a put a small sheathed knife in each pocket and pulled one around neck.

This was another hidden knife it looked like a round shaped coin, it was thicker then most. If you grabbed two ends of the coin and pulled it this would unsheathed it, a small very, very sharp blade.

I unsheathed it for a moment to make sure, I then quickly sheathed it again.

After this I pulled my sleeve up and re-strap my knife holder on my left arm and put the very thin blade knife in the sheath then pulled my sleeve back down.

I always hated having to do that but I got over it quickly. I then do this with the right arm as well.

After I put the last of the knives on me I quickly fix my long sleeve once more then unzip the door of the tent and walk out.

It must be early in the morning cause not very many people are up. I saw Shane tending to the fire and Daryl who was cutting wood, they're were probably getting ready for the women to cook.

"Mornin Hail," Shane greeted.

I give a nod as I stretch then look at the sky.

"So what's your plan?" Shane asked as he gets up.

"I'll be leaving once I get more woke up," I answered.

I could see a little bit of disappointment on Shane's face but he quickly washes it off, "So you'll be staying for breakfast?"

"If it's cooked and I'm not completely awake then sure," I replied dryly, I then took another look around, "To be honest, I should probably leave now, no one is really awake yet, it's the perfect time,"

Shane just nods, "It's your call, but remember you can still stay if you want..."

"I know," Is all I said as I walked over to Daryl, "Well Pookie, it looks like we wont be able to test our skills after all,"

"Pookie?" Daryl snorted out, "Well Chica I guess you better be on your way before Amy gets up,"

I rolled my eyes, "Chica? Really? I think Pookie is a better name," I said as I pulled out one of my pistols and checked the mag.

"Then you better be on your way Chica," Daryl replied as he put the axe down.

Shane shook his head, "Daryl says he can't be tamed by a bitch...and you just called him Pookie..."

"Did you just referrer to me as a bitch?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that, It's just that...Umm," Shane trailed off and I raised my eyebrows.

I could hear Daryl stifle a laugh. I rolled my eyes as I put the pistol away, "Well, I guess I better get going, sun will be high in the sky soon,"

Shane nods, "We'll be here if you ever reconsider,"

I didn't reply as I continued to walked forward and into the woods.

* * *

My pace was quick as I ran into an alley, I was quickly and quietly evading the dead, it wasn't to hard but I had a few close encounters, nothing my knives couldn't handle though.

I turned a sharp left and opened a door to the back of a convenient store I quickly shut it and pulled out a knife just in case.

Dust set in the air as the stench of the store went to my nose, it smelt awful but there was a few supplies I would need. I didn't take long to make sure it was safe and begin to look around.

I quickly grabbed a backpack from the ground and filled it up with the little can goods there were I then went to the "feminine hygiene" and began to look there.

Just then I heard a creak and I quickly crouched down and pulled out the knife that was strapped to my arm.

The footsteps were soft and hardly audible, but it wasn't a second that I was slung against a shelf with a crossbow pointed at my face, I quickly ducked down pushed the crossbow away from me.

Just as I was about to put a knife into the skull I noticed who it was, "Why the fuck are you following me Daryl?" I hissed quietly.

"Like hell I was followin' you. Me, Glenn are on a supply run, what the hell are you doin' here?" Daryl replied as he lowered his crossbow.

"Doing the same thing dumbass, I need supplies too and this is my store so I suggest you get the hell out of here before I let my knife puncture your skull,"

Daryl just let a smirk play on his lips, "Sorry Doll, but you're gonna have to share,"

I replied grimly as I sheathed my knife, "I'm not good at sharing,"

"Better learn fast then, cause by the looks of it, we're gonna be stuck here for a while," Daryl replied.

I raised my eyebrows, "What to you mea-."

Just then I looked out the window to see tons upon tons of walkers, "Son of a bitch..." I muttered under my breath, "How did this happen?"

"China man was holdin' his pistol, he tripped and 'accidentally' shot it," Daryl replied with a shrug.

"He's Korean*," I corrected, "I guess you both shitted your pants and scrambled and this was the first place you found,"

"China man shit his pants, I jus' said I was going to look for supplies and came here, "Daryl still held a smirk.

"For gods sake he's Korean," I rolled my eyes as I pushed him out of my way and continued to look at the feminine hygiene.

"Jesus, what is so important that you need here?" Daryl asked as I rolled my eyes.

I then picked up a box, "Tampons, if you must know,"

Daryl suddenly became interested in faded dull pattern that crossed the floor and I could almost see the red on his face, "You could'a said girl stuff,"

I put a box of Tampons in my bag and shrugged, "You were curious. I told you,"

To be honest I had dealt with this stuff for Ten years. Ten years of being embarrassed about having a cycle, and now that were in the middle of an Apocalypse I could give less of shit that he see's me picking up a box of Tampons.

"You really don't care do ya?" Was all Daryl could say as he continued to look at the floor.

I gave a nod, "I'm glad you see that."

Just then I turned on my heels and continued to search the store, I didn't have time to talk. Talking was a luxury I couldn't afford and didn't want to afford.

I was quick to pull out a knife when I saw a walker come close to the window, I obviously couldn't stab it through the glass, but I kept the knife out anyways.

"So what's the plan? Cus' it won't be long before the bastards start beatin' on the doors," Daryl called out over a few aisles.

I gave a grim look and ignored him as I picked up an old notebook and put it in my backpack.

It wasn't a moment later he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him, "Would you come out of your goddamn shell and answer my question," He growled giving me a scolding look.

"There is no 'plan'! We aren't friend, we aren't buddies, so here's how this is going to work: You do what you want and leave me alone, I'll do what I want and I'll leave you alone," I still hold a grim look as I yank my arm away from him.

"And what If I don't agree to these 'Terms'?" Daryl stepped closer.

My eyes narrowed as I sheathed my knife, "I wasn't asking if you agreed."

My attention was quickly taken off of a smirking Daryl and onto the door which at walkers beating on it, "As you were sayin'?" Daryl still held a smirk.

"They wouldn't be here if you weren't talking so loud," I snapped as I quickly went to another isle and began to look for a few certain supplies.

I quickly picked up a iron pot as Daryl gave me a confused look, "Ok this is important, I need you to get me some Styrofoam, tons of it!"

"Is this some kinda-."

"We don't have much time. If you want to get out of this store alive I suggest you find me Styrofoam,"

Daryl began to mumble under his breath as he went to go find the Styrofoam.

I quickly looked behind the counter and found a gallon of gasoline, I wondered why the hell they kept this back there, either way this was definitely going to work well, just then Daryl came back with a box.

"Here ya go Doll,"

I simply nodded and Then picked up the gasoline and headed to the door, tons of walkers were just mindlessly beating on it.

I set the iron pot down and poor in the gasoline.

"Can I ask what the hell you' doin'?" Daryl asked as he watched me grab the Styrofoam out of the box and put it in the iron pot with the gasoline.

Just then I grabbed a wooden spoon off the shelf, I took a moment to make sure it was long enough.

I then began to stir it together, "Lets just say I was a bit of a geek when I was teen."

After another ten minutes we heard a crack in the door and I looked down at the sticky mixture.

"I hope you're done with that shit," Daryl commented as he loaded his crossbow.

Ignoring him I picked up the pot and quickly went to one side of the door and pour it all the way to the other side.

I then began to lead it towards us, "Daryl I suggest you get your ass out of here,"

"With you still here? Sure," Daryl rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I turned to face him, "If you think I'm going to be some time of hero and die to save you. You have one shitty persective on me,"

It's silent for a moment, "When I light this up, we aren't going to have much time, you get a head start and go, I'll be out in a minute,"

Just then we heard another crack in the glass, "Either way, do you have a lighter by chance?" I asked curiously as if there wasn't any walkers at the door.

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled on out of his pocket and threw it at me, I quickly caught it, "Again you should probably get going,"

"If you-."

"Shut up and get the hell outta' here, now go!" I cut him off with a grim look.

Daryl once more rolled his eyes and ran to get to the back door, I turned to look at the door which wasn't going to hold long.

I looked down at the lighter as I slowly began to walk backwards, another crack quickly developed in the glass, I quickly used the lighter to make sure it worked.

Another crack in the glass formed, and I used the lighter and threw it at the liquid as the door busted open, napalm began to line above the gasoline and catch onto anything that was in it's path, the walkers quickly began to walk through the door.

I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could with Napalm right on my ass as I opened the door, just the I saw Daryl a little ways ahead, "Dammit! You won't listen will you!" I snapped as I grabbed his arm and yanked him forward.

"I don't see what the big-." Daryl was cut off by the explosions G force lifting us off our feet and blowing us forward.

I sighed as I put my hands flatly on the ground to light my upper back, "That, was why I was in a hurry,"

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck did you do?" Daryl hissed back as he got up.

I shook my head as I got up as well, "Homemade Napalm, when you light it it's about impossible to make it go out, it spreads really quick,"

With a sigh I turned back to see the building was engulfed in flames, the smoke was thick in the air making it dense and hard to breath as the embers flew in the air.

"We should probably keep moving," Daryl suggested.

Turning to face him with a grim look I replied, "I still don't see where you're getting this 'We' part,"

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair, "Good god, you are the biggest jackass I've ever seen,"

"Why thank you. Now if you don't mind," I turned around as I began to walk.

"You're gonna die out there!" Daryl called out.

"With you talking that loud, yes," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

With a quick look around I didn't see any Walkers, they must of been distracted by the fire, but I wasn't going to complain, I needed to hit a few more stores before I left.

Quickly I turned into an ally and literally hit someone, I swiftly pulled out my knife. I groaned, "Glenn? You got to be kidding me,"

"Hail? What are you doing here?" Glenn asked quickly.

I rolled my eyes, "Getting supplies,"

"Have you seen Daryl?"

"Just five seconds ago yes. Don't worry he isn't in the burning building," I shrugged as I put away my knife.

"Did you-."

"Yes,"

Glenn sighed disapprovingly, "Can you help me find him?"

"Can I say no?" I asked curiously as I crossed my arms.

"No!"

I groaned again, "Fine, but we better get going, the Walkers aren't going to be distracted forever,"

Glenn nodded, "Lets go then,"

We both quickly went back into the alley and made a few turns. After a moment we saw a walker ahead, I pulled out a knife and threw it.

"Damn..." Glenn said as he looked at the knife sticking out of the walkers head.

I quickly went to it and pulled out my knife, "We should keep moving,"

Glenn nodded in agreement and we both quickly began to run again.

Right as me made another turn I ran into what felt like a brick wall, "For gods sake would you both stop doing that!" I hissed through my teeth as I backed away from Daryl.

"Oh so you'll go with chinaman but not me?" Daryl scuffed was a hint of...Jealousy?

"Jealous?" I replied with a smirk.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Skank,"

"Ok, before you both get into a fist fight-."

"Which I would win," Daryl cut Glenn off.

"Would we like to test that," I took a step closer with a growl.

Daryl chuckled, "If you think you can Doll,"

I bit my lower lip in frustration, and I was *This* close to connecting my fist to his face until Glenn pulled me back.

"Guys! We don't have much time before the Walkers find us at this rate. We should hit a few more stores then go,"

The alley way was still clear and I didn't hear any walkers coming but Glenn had a point, but still, where were they getting the 'We' part? Maybe he was just meaning him and Daryl.

"Well you guys go do that." I finally spoke up as I turned my back to them and began to walk.

"What do you mean!?" Glenn hissed panicked as he quickly chased after me.

I turned to face him, "You asked me to help you find Daryl, we found him. Now If you don't mind,"

"Please Hail we could use some help!" Glenn stopped me once more.

"Like hell we don't!" Daryl chimed in as he walked over to us.

I gave him a flat look then faced Glenn again, "Daryl's right, you don't need my help."

"Please," Glenn gave puppy eyes.

Groaning I answered, "Fine,"

* * *

"Alright, this should be good. Did you guys find anything?" Glenn asked quietly as we stood in the middle of a store.

I didn't respond, nor did Daryl, we both just tossed our bags to him.

"Geez, a little hostile don't you think?" Glenn mumbled as I began to look through them.

I rolled my eyes as I stood there with my arms crossed, the store mirrored the others we had ransacked, it was dark with light streaming through the windows, showing the dust the was setting in the air just like the other stores, trash was strode across the floor as well as dirt.

"Are you done yet?" Daryl asked annoyed.

Glenn sent a glare to Daryl, "Lets go,"

"Right," I replied slowly as I crossed my arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to-."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I answered cutting Glenn off as I went to the back door.

Both Glenn and Daryl followed me to the back door as I opened it and walked out.

"Where are you heading?" Glenn asked quickly.

"Seattle, why?" I answered with another question.

Glenn gave me a wide-eyed look, "That's a long walk."

"I'll be driving most the time." I replied flatly.

It was the moment I heard a car drive by the alley and guns firing, Daryl swiftly pulled out his crossbow as Glenn pulled out his pistol.

I on the other hand went to see who it was, it was a military truck with four men in it, all were in tank tops and holed jeans.

"Yo, Chase! You think we'll find her?" I hear one say.

"Oh shit!" My voice a whisper and I backed right into Daryl.

Daryl made a growling noise as he pushed me away from him, "What? You know these people,"

"Know?" I snorted out, "Let's just say we have history,"

"No way man! Link's gonna be pissed if we don't find her though. You think she's one of these bastards?" Chase asked as he shot a Walker.

"Who the hell is Link?" Daryl demanded quietly.

"Hell no man! The bitch is way to smart. But man, her sister, damn is she good,"

My eyes burned with anger, what did they mean by my sister? Did they have her. Oh my god, what did they do to her?

The anger began to grow in me at the thought of them violating her, I quickly stood from my crouching position and pulled out a knife.

Before I could even consider putting a knife in Chases skull a strong arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth, I quickly struggled against Daryl's grip.

"Dude on a one to ten scale how good was she?" The guy asked.

Chase shrugged, "I'd give her a seven,"

I growled as I continued to struggle, Daryl gave a growl back and whispered in my ear, "Stop moving dammit! You're gonna give us a way,"

Just then I saw them get back in the car and they started to drive away Daryl finally let me go, I quickly turned to face him and punched him across the face, "What the fuck was that!" I hissed.

Daryl rubbed his cheek, he then stepped closer to me with a scowling look, "Was making sure you didn't get us kill, stupid bitch."

I gave a sour look as I stepped closer to him, "I do want I want, if you don't like it you better get your ass outta here,"

"Well ain't you just a ray of sunshine," Daryl replied sarcastically as he took a step closer filling the gap between us.

"Up yours," I held my sour look.

"Guys! Stop!" Glenn said as he pulled he broke us from each other.  
I gave him a sour look, but it quickly changed to a wide eyed look when Glenn pointed to the walkers the began to fill the backside of the alley.

Muttering a curse to myself as I pulled out my shotgun, "Come on, lets go!"  
We quickly ran out of the alley way and into the streets, my eyes spotted more then a couple of zombies ahead, before I could think of something Daryl grabbed my upper arm and yanked me towards where they were running.

"Over here!" Glenn yelled out with a pant as he made a sharp right.  
Just then there was a huge pile of zombies and my eyes began to turn wider, "Go back! Go back!" I managed to pry Daryl's hand off of me and turn on my heels and fly back towards were we came.  
When we all get back on the road I look to the right where a ton of walkers are walking towards us, I take a quick look behind where more walkers are, I look to the left which is also filled with walkers.  
Without a thought or hesitation, I pump my shotgun and turn left towards the pile of walkers, I can hear both Glenn and Daryl calling my name but I ignore them, right as I ran to a walker I pulled the trigger putting a shell into it's head, I ducked down to dodge two walkers snapping at me, I turned around to face them and shot both.  
I then looked to the right and punched one walker in the face and shot it, putting my shotgun on my back I pulled out two of my knifes, I turned around and jammed my knife into the walkers head that almost bit me, I then pushed it into two others that where behind it.

I quickly ran forward as I threw the knife into a walkers head, I then used my other knife on a walker in front of me.  
Pulling out both of my pistols I began to aim towards the walkers, I then kicked a walker in the stomach and shot it in the head, I put away one pistol and pulled out another knife.

I then stabbed a walker in the throat, with the same knife I quickly threw at another walker.  
Finally coming up on the last walker I pulled out my boot knife and threw at the walker, it quickly stuck into it's head.  
Turning around I didn't see any sigh of Daryl or Glenn, but I did see a ton of walkers heading my way.  
I quickly ran forward making sure I didn't slow down, I made a quick and sharp turn to the left, I pulled out another two knives and threw both at two walkers, both successfully sticking into each of the walkers heads.

Just then I made another sharp turn to the right. When I saw a fence ahead my speed began to pick up.  
Right as I thought I thought I was home free I was jarred back to a quick stop.  
my first instinct was to get my pistol out, but both of my hands were pulled behind me.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Hail," Chase's voice was the last thing I wanted to hear.  
Struggling against his grip I dully answered, "Long time no see, right?"

Chase chuckled, "So where have you been lately, we've missed you."  
He then began to drag me back, "Oh you know, just looking for my sister,"  
"Oh speaking of that Link likes your sister, he thinks she's nice,"  
I raised my eyebrows, "That's not what I heard a few moments ago when you ever so lightly attracted all of the walkers here,"  
"It got us to this point didn't it?" Chase replied and I can almost feel his smug look.  
I sighed finally giving up and accepting the fact that I was not getting out of his grip, "I suppose so,"  
Just then we made what felt like a left turn and into a building, the door shut behind us and I saw the other guy, "Hey Hail!"  
"Oh hey Danny," My expression was flat.  
"Ow!" I heard a shriek coming from ahead.  
Just then Chase pulled me up into a standing position, I've been in to many fights with Chase to try to do something so I simply let him turn me around and push me forward.

I let my eyes flit to Glenn and Daryl, who were both tied up, Glenn had a bruised lip, a frown began to form on my face.  
"Ah here she is!" The guy who punched Glenn gave a grin as he came over to tie my hands, "Why so quiet?"  
"I've always been quiet Luke and you know!" I snapped back with a sour look.  
Luke chuckled as he let the back of his hand stroke against my cheek, "Why so hostile?"  
"Do you want to lose a finger?" My growl was low as my face was painted into a grim look.  
"Oh I guess you haven't taken up my offer then?"  
My face shifted back to a flat expression, "Give me one good reason too,"  
"Because we would be perfect together,"  
"Oh yes, being held captive and forced to be in a relationship, so perfect," I rolled my eyes as I left the sarcastic remark leave my lips.  
Luke returned a flat expression, "What? You still like Link don't you?"  
"I never liked any of you!" I spat back.  
"So you say," Luke began to grin again.

I finally spoke up, " Is my sister ok?"  
"Oh yeah she's fine, a little mental-."  
"What?!" I cut him off with a hiss.  
He gave another chuckle, "Chill, she's fine, besides you'll see her soon enough,"  
"Don't count on that," I mumbled with a smug look.  
Just then searing pain jolted through my cheek as his hand smacked me, "Just cause you got away last time doesn't mean you will this time,"  
"And you ask why I don't like you," I mutter under my breath.  
"Get off her!" I heard Daryl's bark, which I wouldn't lie, it did take me by surprise.

Luke chuckled in delight, "Who's he? Your boyfriend?"  
My grim look deepened as I flipped him out, Chase grabbed my arm and yanked it back down.

"No? Then who are they?"  
I shrugged making a split second decision , "How the hell should I know?"  
Luke put his hands up in defense, "I don't know," He began to circle me, "Maybe it's just that look in your eye that tells me you're lying,"  
"Oh yeah I'm lying," I rolled my eyes, "If I knew them I would be a lot more defensive on wanting you to let them go,"  
Luke gave a look of consideration as I continued to speak, "And what makes you think I would be friends with a Hick and an Asian?"  
"Ok, so maybe you don't know them," Luke finally concluded.  
I rolled my eyes, "You just figured that out?"

Most would consider me trying to hard to get them to believe me, but for these people who have known me forever it's just me being blunt and obvious, I wasn't the most talented liar, I'll admit that but Luke was as dumb as a box of rocks when it came to believing stuff.  
Luke simply shrugged, "Let 'em go!" He then turned to look at me, "As for you, you're coming with me."

"Oh yay," I answered sarcastically as Luke grabbed my tied hands and pulled me forward.  
In the corner of my eyes I saw Danny cutting Daryl and Glenn loose, they probably weren't coming back for me, and that was a fact I knew by heart.  
Chase! Set up those bear traps!" Luke called out as I watched Danny pull out a M-16 and pushed Daryl and Glenn out.  
"Bear traps?" I echoed curiously.  
Luke nodded as we walked ahead, "If you try to get away from us we have bear traps set up everywhere."  
"Seriously?" I gave a flat look, "Out of a one to ten chance I run into a bear trap is probably a negative twenty. And aren't you worried about Chase and Danny walking into one?"

"I'd explain that part but that would give the whole plan away," Luke replied with a grin.  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."  
Luke then opened a rusty door and pulled me into the dusty room, he pushed me against the wall and pulled my hands over my head as he put a pair of metal shackles on, "Seriously?"

"Yes I am very serious," Luke answered as he backed up to get a good luck at me.  
Groaning I let my head rest against the wall, "What does Link want with me anyways?"  
Luke shrugged, "What do you think?"  
I shook my head, "Like I know,"  
"Well, you'll know soon enough. Besides, Sky will be happy to see you again," Luke gave a bright look.  
"Perhaps, but I need to know if she's ok,"  
"She'll answer that for herself, until then-." Just then a brick hit him in the head.  
Smothering my laugh I looked to the right where Daryl perched on a Window.  
"Oh look! My prince charming has come to rescue me," I said sarcastically as he jumped off the window seal and quickly went to me, "Jus' be happy I'm saving your sorry ass,"

I rolled my eyes as he frisked Luke, "My sorry ass? I saved you first."  
"You got us thrown out," He replied as he walked over to me and unlocked the shackles, he leaned down and pulled out my boot knife I still had left, with one swift cut I pulled the rope off my hands.  
"Better than being killed," I dully answered.  
He shook his head, "I'd rather get my balls chopped off then leave my crossbow here," Daryl replied.

I gave a grim look, "Can we just go?"  
"You go out the window, I done said I wasn't leavin' without my crossbow," Daryl answered as he jerked his head towards the window.  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, is Glenn down there?"  
He gave a nod as I made my way to the window, "See you on the far side Pookie," I then climbed out the window and dropped to the ground.  
"Hail are you alright?" Glenn asked as he quickly scrambled to me.  
I gave him an odd look, "Um, yeah? Why?"  
Glenn wasn't able to respond from the sound of screaming, we both quickly ran to the front entrance, Daryl busted the door down as he held his crossbow, tons of gunfire behind him.

Me and Glenn both turned on our heels and ran as fast as we could, just then we rounded a corner, and I suddenly tripped with a loud screech in pain.  
I looked down at my foot and began to swear my head off, blood slowly dripped out of my ankle which was caught in a bear trap, I should have been more careful!  
Feeling light-headed and dizzy I finally give up and let myself black out.

* * *

I groaned from the throbbing pain that pounded in my head, my foot felt even worse than my head. I slowly got up to see my hair was down and through messy. I rolled onto my back to see I was in a tent.

Was I back at camp? I was in a pair of shorts and a tank top, I almost screeched to see myself this way, all the scars showing like this, who patched me up?  
I quickly looked to my left to see my shotgun and pistols and knives all there, there was also a pair of clothes. I knew I probably wasn't going to be able to put on a pair of jeans without hurting myself and I could live with wearing a pair of shorts, most would guess the scars are from escaping the walkers.

Unable to find a long sleeve top I noticed a pair of black leather gloves that went to my elbows, that would definitely work. I quickly slipped the gloves on and took a look at my patched up foot, how long was I out?

Adjusting my gloves I slowly got up and balanced myself, making sure I put as little pressure on my patched foot as possible.  
I then fixed my shorts and made sure my gloves covered my forearms, I then slowly leaned down and grabbed my shotgun and slung it onto my back.  
Quickly I unzipped the tent and limped out to see the familiar surroundings.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you're doing!?" Amy hissed from the left of me as she quickly jogged to help my walk.  
"I wasn't sure where I was," I answered unsteadily as I leaned against her for support.  
Amy quickly helps me walk to the others, "What happened?" She whispers.  
"I stepped in a bear tra-."

"No! Not that," Amy replies.  
I raised my eyebrows then caught on to what she was talking about, I sighed and looked down at my arms, "Maybe another time..."  
Amy gave a displeased look but didn't say anything as we got to the picnic tables, I looked around to see Dale on watch and Shane talking to Lori.

"Is it true you stepped in a bear trap?" A little brunette kid by the name of Carl asked.  
I gave a nod, "Yeah kid, I stepped in a bear trap,"  
"Did it hurt?" Carl gave a curious look.  
"Like hell," I answered with a smug look.  
"Carl! Can you come over here!" I heard Lori call out.  
Carl sighed then ran off, Amy sat down next to me.

"What happened when I blacked out?" I asked curiously.  
Amy shrugged, "You guys got back after dark, Glenn told us to get the medical supplies out and before we could ask why we saw Daryl carrying you,"  
"Carrying me? Oh my god," My face turned red as I burried my hands in my eyes, "Where are they now?"  
"I think they're both sleeping,"  
I sighed, "Fair enough,"

"You never said goodbye, why?" Amy looks at me with a hurt expression.  
I look at the table, I was never good at saying 'sorry' if anything, it felt awkward, "I just, um...Thought it would be better if I would leave before, anyone...knew?"  
It's silent for a moment, "Look, I'm not really good at this, if you know what I mean,"  
Amy bursted out laughing, "Yeah I can tell. I don't blame you, but I guess you'll have to stay know cause of your ankle,"  
"My ankle?" I raised my eyebrows.  
She nodded, "The bear trap fractured your ankle, or at least we think it did..."  
I began to laugh, "You think? Talk about sketchy work!"  
We both began to laugh, my laughter however died down when I saw Daryl in the distant crouched down and begin to skin a squirrel.  
It's silent for a moment, "He looked worried you know,"  
I looked at Amy, "What do you mean?"  
Amy shrugged, "He just looked really worried when I was getting ready to patch you up, he wouldn't admit it cause, well he's Daryl Dixon, and if a Dixon doesn't want to admit something then they won't. But just that look in his eye, I made him leave cause I had to get you changed,"  
"Right..." I rolled my eyes disbelieving.

Amy began to laugh, "Think what you want but I know what I saw! He likes you!"  
"He does not!" I protested.  
Amy continued to laugh, "He rarely if ever talks to any of us and he talks to you!"  
"He called me a stupid bitch," I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
Amy rolled her eyes, "He's said that to all of us. Maybe both of you won't admit it but there's an attraction there, I know one when I see one. You should probably thank him for saving you though,"  
I cringed at the thought, "I done said I wasn't good at this and you want me to thank him?"  
"He did save you," Amy pointed out.  
"So?"  
"That's it!" Amy grabbed my arm and yanked me up, "You...are going...to...thank him!" She struggled to help me walk over to him from me being stubborn.  
"How about...no!" I replied as I struggled.  
We were now just a few inches away from him.  
Amy pushed me towards him and I literally almost rammed into him as he turned around, it wasn't but a split second I unsteadily took a step back and regained my balance as my ankle began to hurt.

Daryl raised his eyebrows waiting for me to speak, I quickly thought of something to say, I definitely wasn't going to thank him, "So, Amy just shoved my ass over here to thank you so..."  
Ok, so maybe I was going to thank him, "So, um...Thanks?" Worlds most failed thank you ever.  
Daryl looked at me for a moment as if thinking, he then shrugged, "Whatever,"  
_Ouch._  
It's silent for a moment and I let my gaze fall to the ground as I shifted uncomfortable by him looking at me.  
"So, you wanna explain who the hell those people were?"  
"Doesn't matter," I replied as I looked at my gloves.  
I felt his tough hand grab my upper arm and yanked me towards him, making my ankle throb with pain, "Explain,"  
"What use do you have in that information?" I struggled against his iron grip.  
"They almost killed us," He hissed back.  
I gave a flat look, "But they didn't,"  
"Explain,"  
"I will when I want to. Now let go of me!"  
Daryl held a smug look, "Not until you explain,"  
"We're gonna be here awhile,"

**A\N Wassup People!? So It's been awhile from me updating and I have been borderline busy, so I actually wrote this chapter on wordpad, which felt really weird, so if this chapter is kinda weirdly written that is probably cause of me doing it on wordpad.**

**Yes, yes Hail did call Daryl Pookie ^_^**

**I will update when I can and I just want to thank all of you who have FOLLOWED\FAVORITED\REVIEWED you're all awesome.  
**

**Here have a cookie! *Gives cookie***

**Oh and sorry if there's any grammer mistakes or repeats of any parts, lol it's 6k in words what can you expect? XD**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow**


	3. Distress Call

The evening was slow and I didn't socialize with anyone after my encounter with Daryl, thanking Merle who called for Daryl, making him let go of me.

I closed my eyes as I laid in my tent, I didn't want to be like this, I didn't want to be stuck here depending on others for help. I could take care of myself.

Just as I was about to nod off I heard the most shrilled girly squeal I had ever heard. Groaning I got up and began to mutter swears to myself, who the hell could go that high pitched?

I unzipped my tent to see who had just made such a sound, when I limped out I saw a girl, she had platinum blonde curly hair with bright blue eyes and very tan skin.

She wore _very _short, shorts with a pink blouse that showed off her busty figure, I rolled my eyes as I went to see what the problem was.

As I walked up to the stranger, Shane and Lori she squealed again, It felt like my ear drums had popped and I put a hand on my ear, "What the hell!?" I let my voice go an octave higher showing my questioning look.

Lori sighed as she rubbed the temple of her head, "Yes, you can stay Hannah."

"Oh thank you so much!" She squeals again.

I walk up to them with a mixture between a grim and flat look, "When am I able to completely walk again?" I ignore the girl completely as I look at Shane.

Shane shifts his weight to his right leg, "Amy said it would be at least another two weeks before you can be able to walk again."

I raise my eyebrows, "Two weeks!?"

"That's if you rest and not strain your ankle, if you can manage to do that two weeks is the earliest," Shane replies as he crosses his arms.

Giving a low growl I heard a southern accent from the distant, "Who the hell's that?"

Daryl walked to us and I shot him a dirty look when he smirked at me, the blonde flashed him a million dollar grin and said, "I'm Hannah."

I almost choked on air to see what she was trying to do, Lori looked at me concerned and I received a confused look from Daryl.

"Are you ok Hail?" Lori asked concerned.

Giving a dry chuckle I answered, "Oh yeah, I'm doing great," Despite saying that my annoyed expression was easy to read.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hannah crossed her arms and gave a grim look.

I already felt my bitch switch being tugged at and I wasn't in the mood to deal with this girls shit, "Somebody you don't want to be a bitch to,"

Everybody stared at me in silence as I glared at her, she clearly got the message that I wasn't in a good mood, she just smirked.

Lori coughed then said, "I'll show you to your tent Hannah,"

Hannah flipped her hair as she followed Lori, I muttered, "Bitch,"

Daryl raised his eyebrows, "What the hell was that all 'bout?"

I stiffly looked at him, "You mean you didn't..." I shake my head in disgust, if he didn't catch on to her flirting why should I even bother mentioning it?

"What?" He questioned me further.

"I'm just in a bitchy mood, ok?" I crossed my arms and glanced towards my tent.

Daryl gave me another smirk, "I think we've all noticed."

"If that's the case, I'll go warn the others," Shane said as he exited the conversation, leaving me stranded here with Daryl.

"So, 'bout early," Daryl took a step closer to me as I took a step back.

My eyes narrowed as I turned on my heels and began to walk towards my tent, I finally concluded that I was going to ignore him.

"So you' just gonna ignore me now?" Daryl questioned right behind me.

I turned to face him, "Yes. Does it bother you?"

Daryl frowned at my question and I crossed my arms, "I'm waiting, and I don't wait very often."

He sighed and shook his head, "Jus' forget it," He then turned around and walked away.

Rolling my eyes I went back to my tent, when I zipped it up and laid back down I let my mind drift back to what Daryl was going to say, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...What the hell am I saying? If he wanted to tell me something he sure as hell would have did it.

There was still that little part of me that rebelled against my attitude telling me that I should ask him about it later, but I brush the feeling off.

I can't afford to get attached to anyone here. No, definitely not in a time like this, and I definitely couldn't afford having a 'crush' on that damn redneck.

_No! No! No! Hail stay focused on finding your sister dammit! _I chided myself with a frustrated sigh.

But I still couldn't get him off my mind, it began to really bother me that he never said what he wanted too, groaning I put my pillow over my face and close my eyes.

_I hate my life. _Was the last thought I had before I drifted asleep.

* * *

I shot straight forward in my bed when I heard a squeal, "For Christ sake!" I hiss out as I rub my head, what could she possibly be squealing about now

Making sure my gloves were still on I got up and grabbed my old crumpled, dirty clothing and unzipped my tent I held a scolding look as I limped out of my tent, everyone was talking and eating, laughing and smiling.

I groaned _Let it go Hail, just let it go...It's not worth it._

Pulling my hair into a messy bun I let my gaze fall to the ground as I walk to Amy, "Morning. Is there anywhere I can wash my clothing?"

Amy gave me a warm smile, "Good morning, here I'll show where we wash our clothing at,"

I quickly followed her, avoiding everywhere. It wasn't but five minutes later we came up on a lake, it looked beautiful with the light reflecting off it, we then went by the shore and I saw a few wash boreds set up.

"Here we are. I'll leave you to your business now," Amy gave another grin as I thanked her.

She quickly ran off and I took seat and filled a bucket with water and put a wash bored in it.

I dipped my long sleeve top in the water and began to scrub it. It was nice, to just be here in the quiet with just the sound of the birds, it was peaceful, something I couldn't say very often now and days.

Sighing I pulled my hair out of it's bun and get back to scrubbing I then started to sing.

_Sometimes I feel so cold, like I'm waiting around all by myself._

_Loneliness gets so old, I'm in the lost in found, sitting on the shelf._

_Been stuck for way to long, your who I'm counting on._

My voice died down at the last verse and I stop singing, there was just that one problem that I didn't count on anyone, I refused to call myself depressed though.

"Not bad," I jump at the voice and my head snapped up to see it was Daryl.

I felt my face heat up, how long was he here!? Feeling embarrassed I finally responded, "Umm," I guess that sucked for a reply.

Daryl chuckled noticing exactly how embarrassed I was, I sang in front of people before, but I hadn't done it in a long time, and the fact that Daryl just heard me sing completely mortified me.

He walked over and took a seat by me, "Surprised?"

I looked at the ground letting my mind scramble around for a reply, "H-how long were you here?" I stuttered finally.

"Not very long. Continue," Daryl replies with a shrug.

I stare at him for a moment with a sheepish look, "What?"

Daryl chuckled once more, "Sing again, Chica ,"

My face felt like it was on fire and I let my eyes drifted to the wash bored and I began tot scrub my top again, "You weren't even suppose to hear that, nobody was suppose too."

It's silent for a moment and I sighed as I give up and start to sing again.

_Oh, tell me you're here._

_That you will watch over me, Forever._

_Oh, take hold of my heart._

_Show me you love me, Forever, forever._

My face burns red as I stared directly at the wash bored feeling even more embarrassed, I really didn't want to be in this position at the moment.

Daryl sighed, "You really don't see it do ya?" He almost whispered.

It was silent for a moment, and I was almost to afraid to ask, "What...Do you mean?"

My sight was still locked onto the wash bored, this was really beginning to feel awkward.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

For a split second I looked up at him then back at the wash bored, letting my hair cover my stark red face, how could I reply to that?

"...Daryl I-." I was cut off by a squeaky voice.

"Daryl! Can I talk to you for a second," Hannah called out.

I look up at him with an almost upset expression, "Better get going."

He frowned, "Meet back here tonight when everyone goes to sleep,"

I gave him a puzzled expression, but before I could ask why he got up and walked off to find Hannah.

Sitting there rather confused on what he meant, I sighed and finished doing my laundry. After I got done with my laundry I let dry out and went to go find Amy.

I went to the RV, but only saw Dale, "Dale! Have you seen Amy?" I called up to him, where he was taking watch.

Dale looked at me for a second then shook his head, "Haven't seen her,"

I sighed again then climbed the latter of the RV and took a seat by Dale, "Anything interesting?"

Dale shook his head, "Nothing interesting,"

We sat there in silence for a moment until Dale finally spoke up, "You like Daryl right?"

"What!?" I asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Don't lie. You like Daryl, and he likes you, right?" Dale pressed.

I looked at my feet and I felt my face begin to feel warm, "Umm, I don't know. He's alright."

"I said don't lie," Dale replied sternly as he crossed his arms.

"But...I... I just met him! I just met all of you!"

Dale rolled his eyes as he got up, "Come on in the RV, I got a few things for you,"

I raised my eyebrows as he got up, I got up with him and we climbed down and went into the RV, what did he mean by _things_?

Looking to my right I saw a table which had my guns on it.

_So that's where they went. _

Dale began to dig around through a closet and after a few minutes he pulled himself out of the closet, "Here we go,"

He then handed me what looked like holsters, I raised my eyebrows, "What's this?"

"Holsters for your pistols, I thought they'd fit you. Oh and!" Dale went back to the closet.

I raised my eyebrows once more as I looked at the holsters, Dale came back on and put a cowgirl hat at on my head, "Amy said you were from Alabama,"

"Why are you doing this?" I shook my head confused.

Dale shrugged, "It's going to get really hot out and I didn't wanna see you get a heat stroke...Between me and you. It feels like you're the only one here who actually knows when to pull out a gun,"

I gave a slight nod, "Thank you," It felt odd to say it, but I felt obligated to.

Dale gave a grin and nodded, he then made his way out of the RV, when he shut the door I sat down and put on the holsters, they were snug against my thighs but it felt fine to me.

Once I got my pistols in it I put my hair in a ponytail then put on the cowgirl hat, it was just made out of straw but had a nice shape to it.

"Hail! Get out here!" I heard Shane call out.

With a curious expression I made my way out of the RV to see Shane, Lori, Andrea, Daryl and Hannah, who was flitting around Daryl like a fly, they all stood by a radio that stood on a small wooden stand.

"What is it?" I asked as I carefully used as little weight on my ankle as possible, I slowly hobbled over to them.

Before Shane could answer I heard a voice through the radio,

_"If, If anyone can hear me. Please help me! I'm held prisoner at a fort about 15 miles south from Atlanta! And Hail, if you're listening to this, I love you so much!"_

I heard the crying voice which I knew was Sky's, my face turned to sick and I let my elbows rest on the small table as I let the message sink in.

_"Just. Just don't come in from either of the side entrances they're-."_

_"Hey! Get your ass off that!"_

Just then I heard her scream out a howl and sounded like she was begging him to get off her, I put my hand over my mouth and suddenly felt the urge to puke.

The sobbing didn't stop from the radio and I could still hear her, _"Please! Stop!"_

I had really wished that everybody wasn't here, so that I could just cry in peace and not have to pretend I was strong when in reality I was just as weak as an infant.

I let myself have those few seconds of weakness then pushed myself back in my emotionless state, I couldn't cry in front of everyone, especially Daryl, if I cried in front of him I would be able to speak to him again.

After another few minutes I pulled myself away from the radio and regained my balance, "I have to find her."

"Not with that ankle," Shane replied as he crossed his arms, "Look, I understand completely that you need to find your sister, but you won't make it a day out there with that ankle,"

"Challenge accepted," I said stubbornly as I turned around and began to make my way to the woods, before I could even make it five feet I felt the familiar iron grip on my upper arm.

"Shane's right. You won't make it a day out there," Daryl said as he pulled me to face him.

I gave him a sour look as I rip my arm from him, "I'll take my chances,"

"Like hell you won't," Daryl replied as he grabbed my waist and threw my over his shoulder.

"Oh what the fuck!? Are you serious!" I hissed out as I heard everyone roar with laughter, "Am I not going to get any help!?"

Lori chuckled, "You're under Daryl Dixon's protection at the moment, we can't do anything about it now,"

I felt my face burn red, "This so isn't fair!"

"Life ain't fair Chica." Daryl replied as he started walking, taking me only god knows where.

I groaned wondering why my life sucked so much, my sister was in deep shit and I was being held captive by Daryl Dixon, a redneck crazy son of a bitch who I now officially had a crush on.

But then again can you really call it a crush? I mean I'm a complete bitch to him, and he's a complete bitch to me. I began to get lost in thought on this and it took me forever to realize where he was taking me.

I look around to see the woods surrounding us...where is this bastard taking me?

After a few more minutes he finally set me down, and he sat next to me, "Where the hell are we!?" I finally demanded, and yes it was in a bitchy tone.

"Away from everyone else," Daryl shrugged.

"But why?!" I raised my eyebrows, just then I remembered him wanting to speak to me that night, "Wait! Don't answer that!" I felt my face flush red.

It's quiet for a moment and I shifted uncomfortably, not liking how he brought me this far into the woods. It was well played I mean, if things go south I won't be able to do shit about it cause of my ankle and with us being this far in the woods he could easily chase me down.

"So, umm. You wanted to talk to me?" I finally spoke up feeling awkward.

It was silent again and I sighed, why was it so freaking hard to talk to him? Probably cause I was so reserved and he was forthright.

"Do ya want me to be honest?" Daryl finally spoke quietly.

I raised my eyebrows and gave a slight nod, "It would be preferred,"

"I really like you," He answered bluntly.

I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it and looked at the ground, I opened my mouth once more but I couldn't find the words to say, "Oh," Was my pathetic answer.

It's silent once more and I let my brain wrap around his confession for liking me. He was...Ok? I just met him a few days ago and I was looking for my sister, I told myself I wasn't going to get distracted, mainly not distracted by him.

How was I suppose to respond? I didn't want to friendzone the guy, sure he could be a bitch but he sure as hell didn't deserve to be friendzoned, not with a face like that. I scratched my head trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

I finally decide to just tell him how it was, "You gave me your honest opinion, well now I'll give you mine."

I pause for a moment to gather my thoughts, "I'm flattered...Really...But I need to find my sister at the moment and I can't have any distractions around me until I find her,"

The silence grew after I finished, and I couldn't even make myself look at him, I got up and slowly made my way back to the camp, after a moment I stopped and looked back at him, "Think of it like this. When I find my sister. I'll get back to you on this whole situation,"

Just then I saw a smile play on his lips, and I couldn't help but to return it with a ghost of a smile, I then turned back and went to the camp.

**Wassup People!? Happy National Forever Alone Day! Here is meh quick update!**

**Also sorry that I did repeat last chapter it should be fixed now ^_^ So there is just a bit of fluff for Hail and Daryl, but I got everything...Mostly everything figured out.**

**Anyways I'm off to go sulk and eat chocolate (*Forever Alone*).**

**Cheers!**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. Slowly Opening Up

I was at the picnic tables sitting in between Carl and Sophia, helping them with there math and grammer. I honestly hated both subjects but Lori wasn't taking anyone's shit today and I offered to help to keep her from tearing out Shane's ass.

"So how do I do this?" Sophia asked curiously as she pointed at her work.

I lean over, "Well you're multiplying 2 by 62," I give a pause for a affect then continue, "All you have to do is take the 2 and multiply it by the 2 in 62. That gives you 4. Now you multiply the 2 by the 6, which gives you 12, so the answer would be 124."

"Just keep in mind the 6 is actually 60," I said with a smug look.

"So it would actually be 120?" Sophia asked as she raised her eyebrows.

I gave a nod, "Yup, I just look at it as 6 cause it's easier for me to do, but always keep in mind that the number in front is in the group of Tens,"

Sophia gave an ear-to-ear grin and looked down at her work, just then I see Shane take a seat across from us, "Thanks for saving my ass from Lori,"

I shook my head, "Don't mention it,"

I then continue to help Carl with his grammer, and I still feel Shane's eyes on me, what was his deal? I look back up at him, "Can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping you would ask,"

Me and Carl exchanged looks and I got up, "I'll be right back,"

Shane gets up as well and we walk away from the picnic table and make a distanced ourselves from the rest of the group.

I stand there for a moment and raise my eyebrows questioningly, waiting for him to speak up.

"Look I need to ask, and I need a straight answer," Shane gave me a serious look and I raised my eyebrows once more.

"I'm gonna need a bit more detail," I replied flatly.

"When you find your sister, are you staying or going?"

"Staying, most likely. You can thank Daryl's ass for that." I crossed my arms.

Shane raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think you would be someone to look at his ass,"

I face-palmed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"What is going on between you and Daryl anyways," Shane asked curiously.

I raised my eyebrows, why did I get the feeling Shane was more interested in what was happening with me and Daryl then if I was actually staying, was this what I thought it was?

"I don't see you making much use of that information, what's it to you anyways?"

Shane put his hands up in defense, "Just curious."

I looked at him in the eyes and I could tell he was lying, I was gifted at telling when people were lying and it looked like Shane had a lot of his plate, just by looking at his eyes I could tell how much guilt he held behind them.

I didn't bother to question him further so I turned on my heels and went back to the picnic table and sat back in between Sophia and Carl again.

Just then Amy sat down, "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I guess. Have you spoke to that Hannah chick?" I instantly questioned her, curious on who the platinum blonde was.

Amy raised her eyebrows at my random question and she shrugged, "Yeah I talked to her, she seems ok to me,"

"Ok to you!? Have you seen the way she looks at Daryl!?" I felt my face turn hot as I realized what I had just said.

"Woah! Take it easy! Jeez, I thought you didn't like him?" Amy chuckled with a knowing smile.

I crossed my arms suddenly feeling embarrassed, "Well!?"

Amy laughed even more when we saw Daryl in the distance, he glanced over at us and gave me a curious expression, I groaned as put my head on the table, just then I heard Sophia and Carl join in Amy's laughing.

I looked up to see Hannah who buzzed around Daryl like a fly, "I swear I am going to kill her!"

"Jealous?" Amy gave me a wide grin as they all continued to laugh.

I opened my mouth about to say something, but I quickly shut it when I saw Daryl and Hannah coming over, "God help us."

The three roared with laughter as I crossed my arms on the then let my head rest on them, "Hail,"

I groaned not to looking up at Daryl, "What?"

"There's a few gas stations up the road, thought you might'a wanted to go,"

"I can go on quick supply run with you, but I cant go find my sister," I looked up at him as I raised my eyebrows.

He held a smug look as he crossed his arms, "Change of scenery, I never said you would be helping me,"

I looked at Amy for help, she grins, "Hannah, Lori told me to tell you she wants to see you,"

Hannah shot me a glare then gave a grim to Amy as she nodded. I gave a put off look then opened my mouth and looked at Amy, about to swear Hannah's ass out.

I closed my mouth then spoke up again, "Sounds good, but I have to help the kids with there-."

"It's fine, I can help them." Amy cut me off quickly as she gave me a grin.

I glared at her, _'Your suppose to help me!'_

_'Trust me! I'm helping you' _Amy replied through facial expressions.

I glanced at Daryl then Amy, I let my gaze fall to picnic table and I felt my face heated up, "Let me go change," I muttered as I got up.

I quickly went over to my tent and unzipped it, Andrea, Glenn and T Dog went on a supply run early and Andrea had threw me a duffle bag claiming she saw some clothing that made her think of me.

Chuckling to my I went through the bag, randomly I pull out a top and grinned, the top was a cream colored long sleeve, the shoulders were cut out and it was a holster neck. It was slightly plain but I wouldn't complain.

I pulled off my gloves and tank top and put on the long sleeve, it was nice and fitted and hid my forearms perfectly.

I then pulled out a pair of khaki shorts, the bottom of them had been rolled up once and tied off was a bottom on each side. I took off my holsters (which still had pistols in them) then pulled off my old shorts and slid the new ones on, I then put my holsters back on. This was as good as it was gonna get.

After that I fixed the gauze on my ankle a little then slipped on a pair of socks and pulled out a pair of black converses.

I put them on then fixed my top once more and walked out of my tent. Right as I walked out I bumped into Shane.

"Oh...Uh sorry," Shane looked a little distracted by checking me out, "You goin' somewhere?"

"Daryl asked if I wanted to ride with him on a quick supply run," I answered honestly, Shane wouldn't seriously have a bitch fit on me just riding right?

Shane gave a nod, "You look good,"

I blink a few times then curve around him and make my way back to the picnic table, looking around I don't see Daryl anywhere, avoiding Amy, knowing she would probably tease me about it I walked a little further.

It felt odd to feel the warm air against the skin on the open skin on my back, just then I see Daryl pull up in his truck, the windows are rolled down and he rested his arm on the window, "You gettin' in?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the other side of the truck and opened the door, I got in and shut the door.

I shifted a little at him looking at me for a moment, he then returned his eyes to the road, "You always pack that kinda heat 'round?" He looked at my pistols for a second.

"Only when I'm around people," I smirked as I looked out the window.

"Even 'round us?"

"I'm wearin' em ain't I?" I kept my smirk and didn't bother to address that fact I let my accent slip.

"I wouldn't mind hearin' ya talk if you sounded like that," Daryl commented.

"We both know that's not going to happen...Asshole,"

We both chuckle and when we stop it becomes quiet for awhile, but the quiet was nice. Just as I thought the rest of the ride was going to be quiet Daryl spoke up, "Saw ya talkin' to Shane, what did he want?"

I look at him for a second trying to figure out whether he was a little jealous or curious, I shrugged, "He was just asking if I was going to stay with the group after I found my sister,"

"Which you are," Daryl replies.

I gave a pout, "How come ever since I met you I haven't been able to make my own decisions?"

"That's cause you let me," Daryl replies, "And what else did he tell ya?"

"Nothing," I shrugged not wanting to him about Shane questioning me about me and him.

Daryl looks at me for a second, "Spill it,"

"There's nothing to spill," I shrugged as I looked out the window.

It's silent for a moment and I groaned, "Does it really matter?"

We made eye contact for a moment and I gave put off expression as I groaned again, "Shane asked if there was anything between us,"

"Ain't none of his damn business!" Daryl barked angry.

I looked at him for a second confused on why his mood changed all of a sudden, I shrugged, "I told him the same, only in a less aggressive manner. What's up with the pissed look?"

"I jus' told you," Daryl grunted with a flat expression.

I pulled my knees to my chest as I let the wind blow my bangs away from my face, "You shouldn't let Shane piss you off so easily,"

"The little shit is in everyone elses business, including yours, and if he don't stop imma' kick his balls to his throat," Daryl replied gruffly.

I gave a grim look, "He's practically left me alone since I got here. But then again I forgot you don't take anyone's shit...Except for mine,"

"Bullshit," Daryl replied instantly.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't take my bullshit," I wrapped my arms around my shins.

Daryl grunted, "And you don't know me,"

"And you don't know me," I replied.

**{Daryl's POV}**

I stayed quiet, she did have a point. But after hearin' 'bout Shane, it pissed me off. The little shit didn't take any interest in her until I did. I looked over at her for a split second, god she was gorgeous and she didn't even know it.

I kicked myself on how I was actin' Merle would be too when he found out about this. He always told me women were nothin' but pussies, I thought that to until the day I met Hail.

Something about her really pissed me off, but really turned me on, and I didn't understand why. I took another quick glance at her, she was lookin' out the window with a focused look.

Jus' then I saw a gas station up ahead, that was our first stop. When I pulled in Hail shifted, "I could still help,"

"Not happenin'." I replied sharply.

Hail groaned as she crossed her arms, "I'm just suppose to sit here and wait on you?"

I parked then gave a nod, "You can watch,"

"You're such a bitch." Hail gave a put off look as she sunk in her seat.

She was such a moody bitch, a moody bitch I was attracted to. I probably said the wrong thing when I said I liked her. Like doesn't describe it, it's jus' an attraction towards her. Even if I was attracted to her I was still wary of the feelin'.

I opened the door as I grabbed a bag then got out as I aimed my crossbow, the place looked deserted with not a single geek in sight. I quickly approached the door to the store, I kicked it open and quickly let my eyes scan.

The place was empty as I expected, I quickly went down an aisle and checked the shelves for supplies, seeing whatever was there I quickly put in the bag, jus' then I was tackled down to the ground, I was 'bout to break the walkers neck but it suddenly dropped down on me dead as blood splattered across my face.

I looked at a knife lodged in the back of it's head, I pushed the geek off me only to see Hail little ways from me, she crossed her arms with a smirk plastered on her face.

"The hell!? I told you to stay in the truck!" I said pissed that she didn't listen.

She rolled her eyes, "A thank you would be nice,"

"I was about to kill it, and I didn't need your help." I hissed back.

"Well excuse me for getting bored. By the way what's up with the Playboy magazines in your truck?" Hail raised her eyebrows questioningly as she slightly limped pasted me and leaned down, yankin' the knife out of the geeks skull.

"What?" I gave a puzzled expression.

"You're telling me you don't know that there's porn magazines in your glove box?" Hail gave me a disbelieving look.

My face became even more puzzled, I might've be considered a selfish bitch, but I wasn't somebody to look at that shit, just then I realized they were probably Merle's.

"...I think they're Merle's. Why the hell do you care?"

Hail gave a grim look but shrugged, "We should probably hurry up, I saw a few walkers out in the distance."

I nodded in agreement, not botherin' to argue with her on the fact that she wasn't suppose to be helpin' me.

When we got done with gettin' the supplies we took care of a few walkers, and put the supplies in the bed of the truck, "We should probably check these old cars for gas," I spoke up.

Hail nodded in agreement then grabbed a gas can and went to a car, I watched her as she pulled herself under the car with the gas can.

After a few minutes she came up and pull set the gas can on the hood of the car and screwed on the cap.

My eyes went down to her ass, damn she had a nice ass and to add on above it held a tattoo, "Are you checking my ass out?" Hail turned around as she raised her eyebrows.

I felt my face turn a little red, "Not you're ass, that tattoo above it."

Hail gave a puzzled expression for a moment then caught on, "Oh, that." She rubbed her neck then fixed her top to cover it, "You just gonna stand there or are ya gonna help me?" Once again she held that sexy accent.

Aw hell, what am I even sayin'? I chided myself for continuously checkin' er' out. I always heard the girls from 'Bama were pretty damn hot but Hail was somthin' completely different.

"I take it you aren't," Hail groaned as she pulled herself under another car.

Hail...Never heard somebody named that, without even' knowin it I voiced the question, "Is Hail even your name?"

She pulled herself out from beneath the car and raised her eyebrows, "Even if it wasn't, what would it matter to you?"

I grunted in response, I didn't even mean to say it. She sighed and put the gas can back in the bed of the truck, "Hayley, my full name is Hayley Faye Walker." She then slipped past me and went opened the passenger door and got in.

Sexy southern girl with a sexy name to match, not bad.

**{Hail's POV}**

I felt bad when he asked if Hail was my actual name and I didn't even answer, I didn't even know why I bothered to give him my full name.

I didn't address him when I heard his door open. And now I was beginning to wish that I had just flat out told him that I didn't want to go in the first place.

The truck came to life with a low growl and I gave a yawn as I watched the sun slowly going to sunset, we were probably going to get back after dark.

It was silent for awhile and I began to think about early. So maybe it wouldn't of killed me to stay in the truck, and I got bored. So I looked in the glove box and found a knife, then those magazines, which I'm still debating if they're Merle's or not.

It's not that I care, It's just that if Daryl liked me he sure as hell wasn't off to a good start on showing it...Ok so maybe that does sound like a I care... But that doesn't change the fact that I don't.

Then there's the fact that he saw my tattoo. I mentally slap myself for not paying attention, I got it when I was Nineteen, it was just the Chinese word for 'Silence', I had originally gotten it because I was always quiet, so I felt like it was fitting.

I mean the tattoo was technically centered on the left side of my lower back and it went from the left side of my spine all the way to the side of my pelvis, and it's a pretty big tattoo so if my shirt was pulled up he probably only saw half of it.

Then there was Daryl's mood swing about Shane, that was really confusing for him to be easily irritated, it showed instability, instability can be dangerous...I would be the first to know, from experience to say the least.

But he did have a point, Shane had absolutely no right to even ask what was between me and Daryl...I don't even know what's between me and him. I shifted uncomfortable at the thoughts that I came up with and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We'll make one more stop and head back to camp before it gets dark, don't want your boyfriend to get his panties ina' twist," Daryl finally broke the silence.

And I glared at him, "Shane is not my boyfriend you jealous whore."

"Interestin' I thought you weren't evenin' listenin'." Daryl remarked.

I looked at him for a second then shook my head, "Don't mistake my silence for ignorance,"

"And what makes me a jealous whore?" Daryl chuckled at my words.

"Well, that's what you are...A jealous whore...You know what...Shane is actually pretty hot," I gave a grin and press my tongue against on the side of my cheek to see Daryl's flat expression, "Jealous whore,"

"Oh yeah...Like thinking of it, making out with Shane sounds pretty good right now," I gave a grin to hear Daryl's growl.

"Do you WANT to piss me off?"

"Jealous whore..."

I head Daryl growl again and I chuckled, "I would tell you what I would do to you if we were going out but you know..."

"Oh yeah? What would you do?" Daryl smirked and I knew his curiosity was pricked.

I shrugged, "It doesn't really matter cause you know...We're friends,"

There was an awkward silence. I don't know why though, I was speaking the truth, we were just friends, so what was the point in giving him false hope? I guess I already gave him false hope when I said that something could happen AFTER I found my sister.

"Do you honestly think I would kiss Shane!?" I finally spit out with a frustrated look.

"No, you're just tryin' to piss me off..."

"Which already worked, I would ask you why it bugs you but we both know the answer to that," Ok I'll admit it that probably didn't help the situation at hand...

We glanced at each other for a few seconds, "Don't look at me like that," I looked out my window.

"You started it,"

"Up yours," I spat back as I opened the glove box and dug through it to find an old CD case and turned up the volume and the sound of 'Crazy Ex-Girlfriend' by Miranda Lambert came on.

I gave a soft sigh and looked out the window, and couldn't help but to wonder what was happening to my sister at the moment, was she ok? Was she being hurt? I sighed once more and let my eyes travel down to my sleeves.

I caught Daryl's gaze on them as well, he quickly flit his eyes back to the road, "I find it hard to believe you're wearing a long sleeve in seventy five degree weather," Daryl commented lowly.

I shifted uncomfortable knowing he was indirectly asking me what was up with it, "Look, I jut have...issues alright?"

'Issues? Try me," Daryl replied seriously.

I looked out the window and gathered my thoughts, "I..." I sighed, "...It's nothing...Forget I even said anything,"

He clearly got the hint that I wasn't comfortable about sharing personal information so he kept quiet, and I silently slapped myself.

And it was official, I hated social anxiety...

* * *

It was dark out and it must of been fifteen minutes sense me and Daryl had gotten back to camp, I was sitting alone on the picnic bench away from everyone else as I sharpened my knives.

I looked at the one I always kept on me, it was long knife with a curved edge on it. Who knew I would be so attached to something that can be so painful.

I sighed to see the blood staining most of them, I then got up and put them all back in the basket I found them in and went down to the lake to get them washed off.

I sat down in a chair and grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in the cool water and begin to clean my blades off. Once I got most of the blades cleaned I got up and was about to stretch but a hand wrapped around my waist.

I was about to swear Daryl out until I realized it wasn't Daryl...It was Shane.

"What the fuck!?" I hissed out.

Shane just gave a small chuckle, "What? Would you get slutty with me if I was Daryl?"

"I wouldn't get slutty with anyone, get off me you pervert!" I snapped back as I tried to push him back.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Shane chuckled once more as he turned me to face him then pressed himself against me.

I growled in protest suddenly feeling my GAD begin to kick in and I began to think of the worst scenario's that could happen, "Get off m-."

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine and it was in just the blink of an eye he got me on the ground and was on top of me. I was trying to scurry away from him, trying to kick and scratch to see nothing was working.

His hands went to my hips and pressed them to the ground to keep me from struggling as his lips became more and more rough.

It was only getting worse by the next five second and it was another moment until I heard Shane's name be called.

After a second he gets off me with a smirk plastered on his face, 'We'll pick this up later sunshine," He then left me there.

I sat up and pressed my knee's into my chest as my head began to feel light headed and my heart started to race, a tingling sensation went to my hands and my breathing was difficult to control.

_No, No, No, No, No! Not now! This can't happen right now! Get yourself together Hail!_

But nothing worked, I felt completely helpless and not in control of the situation at hand. Just then I heard Amy yell for Andrea, "Oh my god! Hail look at me! Look at me!"

When did she get here? I scurried away from her trying to push away and like a scared child, Andrea rushed over causing me to try to get farther further from them.

"Hayley! It's ok! We're not gonna hurt you..." Andrea said soothingly.

My vision began to blur as tears began to stream down my face, as I slowly took deep breaths as Andrea said to do. After a few minutes the tingling sensation in my hands went away and my heart slowed down.

Andrea sat on my right and Amy sat on my left, "You ok? I mean I know you aren't but...What's going on?" Andrea asked carefully.

I shook my head not wanting to speak and Amy put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's ok, we're here for you,"

"Panic attack...just a stupid panic attack,' I shook my head in self-disgust.

"Panic attacks don't make people do what you just did, what else has happened?" Andrea replied.

I sighed, "I have minor generalized anxiety disorder... and post-traumatic stress disorder as well as social anxiety,"

They both sat in a shocked silence, "That's...a lot, when were you diagnosed?" Amy asked carefully.

"I was eleven when I was diagnosed with social anxiety and I was thirteen when I was diagnosed with PTSD and GAD," I replied bitterly.

"It doesn't seem like GAD has to much control of you," Andrea said thoughtfully.

I shook my head, "My GAD only kicks in when I'm about to have a panic attack or in the middle of one...which really doesn't help it in general,'

"So do you just get panic attacks every now and then or-."

"Amy!' Andrea scolded her.

I gave a bitter chuckle, "It's fine. It's technically called Panic Disorder it's basically the same thing...I don't get them often in less, I'm in an overwhelming situation...Which is one of the reasons I liked to be alone,"

"So, how do you deal with it?" Andrea asked curiously.

"You just...accept it and go on with life I guess," I shrugged, "I didn't really have to deal with it cause I was always by myself. I guess being with a group of people has started to poke my disorders again,"

"Well come on, you should get some rest," Andrea and Amy both got up and helped me up and helped me get to my tent.

I guess I was lucky to say that they didn't ask how I got my panic attack and I'm happy they didn't, when we got to my tent they said good night and left me.

I sighed and dropped on my sleeping bag and fell asleep absolutely exhausted.

* * *

My yawn was long and sleepy and I was woke up by the sound of birds, I tossed to the other side of my sleeping bag looking around to see it was morning.

I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to go out there and face Shane, the bitch I should've punched. I didn't want to see Amy or Andrea now that they knew about my condition. Hell I didn't even want to see Daryl.

But of course I was here in camp, and I couldn't avoid all of this forever, well I honestly could if my ankle wasn't healing.

I groaned and sat up after what felt like ten minutes and began to change. I pulled on the same gray tank top that I wore a few days ago and found a new pair of gloves which were printed in black and white, I slipped them on as well as a pair of shorts.

Without even bothering to put my hair up I walked out of my tent, no doubt about it probably looking like shit in general with bloodshot eyes from crying last night.

The thought crossed my mind to tell Daryl what happened, I'm sure he would be more then happy to beat the shit out of Shane. But I mentally kicked myself for thinking that, I didn't need him to fight my battles...That would look bad on my reputation.

Speaking of Daryl I had bumped into him and I quickly took a step back, "Hey Daryl can we, uh, talk?"

_Fuck! Don't you dare tell him you son of a bitch!_

"You're a slut, you know that right?" Daryl sneered.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to laugh as if it was a joke only to quickly realize he was being serious, "What do you mean?"

"I don't got any time for a open legged slut, sunshine," Daryl retorted with a pissed look.

"Don't call me sunshine!" I hissed pushing past him remembering how Shane had called me that...Great, just great, this was all Shane's fault.

How could Daryl have figured it out though? Dammit! I needed to go back and explain the situation to him...I had to tell him what had actually been going on.

.

.

**Wassup People!? :) So I'm not lying when I say I stayed up till 3 am writing this so if there is the letter '3' in the middle of the sentence it's because I was seriously sleepy while typing it :P**

**Oh poor Hail, she got cornered by Shane and now is getting ignored by Daryl :( BUT I was kinda like "Hmmm, Daryl should be a bit more of a b*tch how do I make him like that..."**

**Then this idea popped in my head and was like "SO DOING IT!"**

**I originally did this because I've been really wanting Hail to get closer with the rest of the group :)**

**The sad part of it all is that I'm going to be such a jerk for the ending of this story, but I'm also working on the future story for this :)**

**Anyways I'm off, y'all have a good one and another chapter should be up VEYR VERY soon, because I'm like already 3k words into it :P**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


	5. The Dirty Truth And a Deal

I spun on my heels making my way to Daryl, I _had _to explain this to him. He didn't actually think I kissed Shane, did he? No, he's smarter then that, or at least I think.

Just as he came into my view I saw him talking to Hannah, what a fucking bitch! I growled frustrated.

"You look a little pissed, sunshine," I snapped around to see Shane.

I glared at him and it was a split second later that my fist connected to his face, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I almost yelled, getting half of the camps attention, including Daryl and Hannah's.

"Did you honestly think after last night you could just fucking walk up to me and say hello!? YOU! Have...Absolutely no idea! NO FUCKING IDEA! What I have been through! Did you even CONSIDER what happened to me afterwards!? YOU INCONSIDERATE BITCH!" I screamed in frustration as I marched as well as I could with my swollen ankle to the woods.

After awhile of walking the steam of my frustration off I sat down on a log and gave my ankle a break as I sighed and put my hands on my eyes.

This...This was why I hated groups, why I hated almost everyone I met. Why I never fit in, why I was always better off alone.

"So this means your leaving right?" The high pitch voice asked.

I gave a low growl, "Hannah, do you want me to go over there and rip you a new ass?"

She gave a little giggle as I looked up to address her slutty ass, "I don't honestly think you can do it. Besides, I have Daryl to protect me. Sorry to hear about the incident with Shane,"

My eyes widened, "You!...You told Daryl about that?"

"Oh no, I got him there just in time for the show, he saw just about everything. Oh wait he left before you started to act like a baby,"

"I don't know what game your playing..." I retorted lowly as I got up and got in her face, "You might win it, but I always get the last word..."

Hannah smirked, "Interesting, question, why do you always wear these?" Just as she says this she grabbed my forearm and yanked the glove completely off.

My eyes went wide and I quickly tried to calm myself as she began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god! This is so sad!" She ripped the other glove off and looked at my arms.

"Poor little disordered girl who cuts herself! Oh looks like this one was fresh," She points to the one, which I had just did last night when I woke up from a nightmare.

I wrap my arms around my stomach as I soak up her laughing, "How pathetic. Just look at you, disordered freak who cuts herself,"

"You might be somebody who has never struggled in life but sure as hell ain't someone who deserves it," I growled defensively.

Hannah grinned as she shook her head, "Oh no, no, no. You see lets make a deal. You leave Daryl alone, I mean, you will completely leave him alone, he speaks to you, ignore him. He offers to take you out on a run you decline and go about your business, he gets you cornered you push him off, do that and I'll keep your little 'secret',"

I looked at her for a moment, "Deal,"

She tossed me my gloves and chuckled, "Glad we got that straightened out," She turned on her heels and walked off.

I sat back down on the log and sighed as I looked at my forearms that were marked all up and down with old cuts, it wasn't just a bad habit it was addicting. Something that I wanted to break free from.

"Hey um, are you uh...Ok?" I looked up to Glenn's slightly wary expression.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, "I mean it's super personal, and I kinda need to vent some,"

Glenn trotted over and sat by my side, he then gave me a sheepish look when he saw my arms, "Are you...Um...ok?"

I took a deep breath, "When I was eleven I with Social Anxiety and Panic Disorder and when I went to school I started to get called a freak and a weirdo and I was fat...I started cutting when I was twelve..."

"When I was thirteen I was dianoised with PTSD and GAD, my cutting habits only got worse and I was called over weight all the time, I then started starving myself and my family...I came from a family of drinkers, so I was always passed off to someone else in the family, I wasn't exactly abused, but I was neglected..."

"By the time I was seventeen I had taken all of the wrong paths and made all of the wrong choices and I was smoker and was starting to take drugs...When I turned eighteen I went cold turkey and kicked both of the habits and I moved to LA broke..."

I sighed, "I started singing and working at bar, and that's 'bout as far as life has taken me. But still, I just, haven't been able to kick this one habit,"

Glenn sat there in a silence for another five minutes to take in what I had just said, "Do you have a knife on you?..."

I gave him a confused look and pull one out of my boot and handed it to him. He took it and threw it as far as he could, "What the hell!?" I said as I got up, Glenn pulled me back down.

"No. No! You shouldn't be doing this to yourself! Hail! After what you've gone through the last thing you need to do is hurt yourself for the things you can't change! Stop! Just stop! We're going back to camp and your going to give me all of your knives, got it?" Glenn said sharply.

I gave him a wide eye look nodded weakly, "Just...keep this a secret ok?," I pulled my gloves on Glenn got up and offered me a hand.

"You have my word,"

"Thank you,"

I took it and he pulled me up and helped me back to camp, when we got there we received a few glares, Daryl's included and Hannah's included. I did as Hannah instructed and looked at the ground ignoring Daryl.

Me and Glenn went to my tent and I went in and grabbed all of the knives from there and gave him the basket..."Hail, hand it over." Glenn opens his hand.

"I don't have one..." I scoffed.

Glenn raised an eyebrow and I gave a put off look and handed him my the curved blade knife, "Good,"

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now you can't go around asking everyone if they have a knife," Glenn replied strictly.

I hardly even noticed him because me and Daryl we just staring at each other, I quickly snapped my head away when I heard Glenn, "Umm, who and Daryl...Spill it,"

I opened my mouth to object but Glenn gave me a '_Don't even bother' _look.

"I don't know!" I then quietly spilled the deal I made with Hannah and Glenn looked at me for a second.

"You're telling me you're willing to do that just so she keeps your secret?" Glenn raised his eyebrows.

'Oh shut up!" I scoffed, "It's not like Daryl liked me that much,"

"He talked to you a hell of a lot more then he did any of us," Glenn scoffed back.

I let my shoulders sag, "Well tough, I guess I'm now on his shit-list because of what happened last night..."

"What did happen last night?" Glenn asked.

I groaned then quietly explained it to him, "That doesn't even sound like Shane!" Glenn hissed through his teeth.

"You callin' me a liar?" I grunted as I crossed my arms.

Glenn put his hands up in defense, "I just said it didn't sound like him, I never said you were lying,"

I sighed, "Lets go eat, I'm starving!"

Glenn gave a light laugh as we went to go get something to eat, we sat down at a picnic table next to T- Dog and Morales.

"Hey wassup Chief?" T-Dog greeted us.

"Chief? Where did you get that?" I chuckled.

T-Dog shrugged, "I don't know your last name so I can't give you a proper nickname,"

I rolled my eyes with a small smile, "Hail Walker,"

The three of them burst out laughing, "Walker? Are all of those people in Atlanta your relatives?" Glenn laughed.

I groaned, "This is why I don't say my last name!"

'We apologize for making fun of your relatives," Morales chimed in.

I put my hands in my eyes, "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope," T-Dog replied.

* * *

"You're so pretty," Sophia said dreamily as she looked at me.

I looked at her for a second then gave a shy smile, "Not really...Not as pretty as you,"

She shook her head making her blonde hair bounce around, "I've always wanted curly hair!"

"I always wanted blonde hair," I countered.

"Well...Hmmm," Sophia gave a giggle, "Can you sing?"

I chuckled, "I don't know if I can but most people say I do,"

"Sing!' Sophia quickly demanded.

_So don't know worry your pretty little mind._

_People throw rocks at things that shine, and Life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high, the waters rough._

_But this love is Ours,_

"Wow! You sound so pretty!" Sophia said even more dreamily.

I shrugged, "I'm ok,", Just then I noticed Daryl looking at me in the distances I quickly looked over at Sophia.

"Do you like him?" She asked curiously.

"Not really," I replied with a soft laugh.

Sophia grinned, "He likes you...I mean he really, really likes you. You can tell when he stares at you, I mean he does it a lot,"

I felt my face begin to turn a stark red, "I um, well. Me and Daryl aren't on the greatest terms at the moment,"

Sophia shrugged, "It doesn't surprise me, my mom says he's normally not on good terms with anyone, he's pretty grumpy too,"

I chuckled, "Yeah, he's pretty grumpy,"

"I think he wants to talk to you," Sophia spoke up as she jerked her head towards him.

I look over at Daryl then back at Sophia, "No, I think he's just mad at me,"

"You won't know that until you speak with him," Sophia shrugged and nudged me a little.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's mad at me," I shook my head as I hunched over.

Sophia sighed in defeat, "Why is he mad at you?"

"Well, you see..." I tried to think of the best way to explain the situation to the child, "Things just kinda got complicated last night,"

"If you two would just admit that you really like each other I'm sure it wouldn't be so complicated," Sophia shrugged as my face burned red.

"I think you stare at him more then he does you," Sophia grinned to see my sheepish look.

"Sophia sweetie! Come on we're getting ready to go get washed up," Carol called out, Sophia groaned then got up and ran off.

"She adores you," Carol gave a sweet smile.

"She's a sweet girl," I returned a small smile as I got up and dusted my shorts off.

"The girls are going down to the lake to get washed up, you want to come?" Carol offered kindly.

My eyes flit from Daryl back to Carol, "Sure,"

* * *

"Here! Try this one on! I think it will fit," Jacqui tossed me a bathing suit and I caught it.

I looked at it for a second, "Am I really that underweight?"

"Not underweight, just small," Jacqui corrected with a smile.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and went to try it on, it was a one piece, a bathing suite that was actually dress, it went to my thighs, I mean...It was shorter then Hannah's shorts, but it was a bathing suite after all. It also had spaghetti straps and was just a light pink with a bow on the hemming of the top.

I peeled off my old clothing once I was out of view by the others and slipped it on. I looked at my gloves and I knew they were going to question it.

I walked back out and put my clothing down.

"How's the water Lori?" Andrea asked as she fixed her bikini top.

"Perfect!" Lori called out as she started to wash her arms.

Amy gave me a curious look, "Your wearing your gloves, while washing?"

I sighed as they all looked at me in question, "Don't judge me, ok?"

"We won't honey," Jacqui reassured me.

I nodded and peeled my gloves off, I could hear a few gasps, I looked at the ground feeling ashamed.

"How...Long?"

"Seven years," I looked over at Jacqui to answer her question.

"Come on," Jacqui put an arm around my shoulders, "We've all struggled before, and we aren't going to judge because of your past, now lets get washed up,"

I gave a small smile, "Thank you,"

Just then Amy ran past me and did a canon ball in, splashing Andrea, "Amy!" She hissed through her teeth in jumped in after her.

Jacqui ran after them and I chuckled as I sat on the edge of the ground to the deeper and in let my feet dip into the perfect water.

I sat there for awhile watching them all wash up and play around, "Are you getting in!?" Amy finally said over her giggles.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Amy groaned, "Do I have to drag you in?"

I heard a roar of laughter behind her but it was broke my hearing Shane call out Lori's name, I snapped my head to see Shane marching over to us and I could see Daryl behind him.

"Shit!" I swore out realizing that I didn't have my gloves on, I dove into the water and swam down, after I couldn't hold my breath any longer I came up making sure my arms were cloaked by the water.

Lori got out of the water and fixed her top, "What? What's going on?"

"We can't find Carl anywhere," Shane replied.

Lori quickly went into panic mode as well as the others did, Daryl simply passed them and went to the edge of the lake, "You gettin' out or what?" He asked roughly looking directly at me.

"Ummm," I looked around then down at my arms...Well this was perfect, "You like, wouldn't be pissed if I said No right?" I asked sheepishly and I looked over at Amy who quickly went away.

Well shit.

Daryl grunted and I saw Amy come over, "I got you a towel!" She quickly flashed me my gloves and I gave her a smile for a thank you.

I made my way over to Amy and pulled myself out, which she quickly put the towel over me and let me put on my gloves, I dried myself off and squeezed the water from my hair, I then debated if I would go speak to Daryl.

Just then I quickly reminded myself of my deal with Hannah and turned on my heels back to camp, I didn't want to see Shane so I decided to go find new clothing in my tent.

"I'm talkin' to you!" I heard Daryl call after me, I let my gaze shift to the ground as I continued to walk, _Just keep to your end of the bargain._

_I'm sure Hannah isn't around...Maybe I could just-_

_NO! No , no, no! Hayley Faye Walker! Stop it, you need to keep your end of the bargain, besides. You don't need that hotheaded bitchy hick anyways..._

Just then he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him, "Stop fuckin' ignoring me!" Daryl growled lowly.

I bit my lip and pulled away from him and continued to walk, he growled once more in frustration at my ignorance to him. I walked up to my tent and I was once more pulled to face him, he had an iron grip this time, "Answer me!" He hissed out and his temper was close to flaring.

"Get the fuck off me! You were the bitch who ignored me first for a completely invalid reason...On top of that you didn't even let me fucking explain!" I snapped back trying to escape from his grip.

"Then start explainin' whore!" He hissed through his teeth.

I sighed in utter angrier, I look a little ways behind him to see Hannah smirking, waiting for me to preform, "Calling me a whore wont make me talk...Go fuck yourself Daryl," Just then I took the biggest cheap shot's of all cheap shots and kneed him right in the groin.

It's instant that he lets go of me, I rolled my eyes and went into my tent and grabbed a random set of clothing and walked out...Walking past a recovering Daryl. I went to Hannah and she clapped, "Nicely done..."

"Yeah whatever...It would help me greatly if you kept the bitch on a leash..." I replied flatly.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Like you're having a hard time..."

I grunted and walked past her and t the RV, if Daryl was outside of my tent it wasn't a good idea to change inside it. I climbed into the RV and shut the door and took a look at what I had in my hands.

It was just a pair of blue denim shorts, which were probably going to be shorter then I preferred but I wasn't going to go back to my tent to find another pair. Other then that there was just a green tee shirt that looked slightly big for me.

I pulled off the bathing suit and got changed quickly then hung it to dry. I sighed turned back for the door...This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The sun was setting and I had avoided Daryl almost all day, he didn't seem to keen on trying to talk to me either. Everyone was talking while eating, me and Glenn quietly sat by each other making little conversation.

"I saw you talking to Daryl today..." Glenn whispered to me.

"Did you see me take a cheap shot?" I whisper back with a chuckle.

Glenn shook his head, "That was sick...Daryl's been taking it kinda hard though,"

"I don't see how," I replied harshly, not liking that we were discussing this.

"Dude, when he met you... He was always talking to you...Now that you're on his shit-list he's back to being a dick and hanging with Merle again," Glenn answers steadily.

"And this concerns me why?" I ask still keeping my harsh tone.

Glenn shrugged, "Well I mean you like him, right?"

"As a jerk? As a inconsiderate bitch who always judges before you can explain. He can go fuck himself for all I care. Glenn I'm not really good at feeling bad for people,"

"I've noticed," Glenn replied, "I'm just saying, you liked him before right?"

I shrugged and sighed, unsure of how to respond, "I guess...I don't know," I hunched down with a huff unpleased with my response.

Just then we heard a noise...Like the sound of a truck..."Do you hear that?"

"Shane! There's trucks coming our way!" Dale called out from the top of the RV.

Just then I heard everybody slowly start to panic, Shane got up and ordered the men to get the guns, I sighed, "Shit...Dale what does those trucks look like?"

"Heavily armored...Turrets on top...Do you know them?" Dale asked.

I didn't answer as I got up and pulled my pistol of out it's holster and slowly made my way over, I could hear Shane's demanding voice, "Who the hell are you? How did you find us?"

The voice chuckled, "We're here for someone...We just want her back...Her name is Hayley...She might be calling herself 'Hail' she's a good friend of ours,"

"Is that so?...We don't have a 'Hail'..." Shane replied.

He chuckled again, "No, we know she's here...She's probably watching from the back," I gave a low growl once I saw it was Link. His dark brown hair was scruffy and he wore a holed white wife beater and a assault rifle with what looked to be at least twenty men behind him.

"In fact...Hayley! I know you're there...But it's ok we're gonna make a trade...You for your sister.." Just then I saw Link pull her out of a car.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, "Hail! Don't do it!"

"Shut it!" Link snapped back, "If you don't come out...I'll kill her and the rest of this shitty camp... I'm giving your three seconds..."

"1..."

I gave a low growl and continue to approach them.

"2..." I heard his gun cock with others to follow.

Just then I pushed past Daryl and Shane, pulling out both of my pistols and aiming it at him, "Fuck off Link!"

"Hayley! Please don't do this," Sky begged.

"I knew you couldn't take it...Put down the guns sweetheart before you hurt yourself..." Link replied ignoring Sky.

"Not until I hear the deal...Completely," I replied with a low growl keeping my poker face.

"It's simple...It's a trade...Sky for you...We walk away with no fight or blood..." Link shrugged with a smirk.

I bit my lower lip, "Give her over first,"

"Not happening..." Link replied.

"You seriously 'bout to take this bitch's offer?" I heard Daryl's quiet growl from behind me.

I huffed, "We meet in the middle then,"

Link nodded, "Deal...Drop the guns and anything else first,"

My eyes scanned the area then slowly lowered the guns and put them on the ground.

I took a step out and so did Sky, we did this both until we met in the middle. Sky threw her arms around me and gave a sob onto my shoulder, I didn't hesitate to hug her back, "Hayley please...You cant go with him!" She pleated quietly.

"I know...But I have too...You've already went through hell you cant take much more...I'll be fine...I always have been," I whispered to her.

"But-."

"Come on ladies we don't have all day," Link said impatiently.

"Go to Daryl! You can only trust him, understand me! Only trust Daryl," I whisper as I let her go and walk to Link.

He grinned and yanked me towards him and gave me a sloppy distasteful kiss. I wrinkled my nose wishing they would've just killed me.

He finally broke the kiss then said, "Load up boys. We got work to do," He gave me a grin as his hand fastened around my waist and yanked me in a truck...This was going to suck...Majorly.

**Wassup People!? Ok...that took longer then it meant to...But I completely changed this chapter...Lmao to be honest I've actually had this chapter completed for like, three days now I've just been lazy to publish it :P Anyways, we now get to see Sky but Hail get's taken away *sigh* Yep I definitely have a sick ending for this :P Aww Glenn's being a big brother to her :P At least we know Hail's past now :P**

**Anyways I'm off.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
